greenarrowfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Cerowe1992
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Green Arrow Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Rod12 page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Rod12 (talk) 19:24, November 4, 2018 (UTC) Other Comic Book Wiki Site That Need Help Hi Cerowe1992 I wanted to let you know that there are some other Comic Book Wiki Sites that are in need of help of editors to help build up these Comic Book Wiki Sites. These Comic Book Wiki Site that are in need of help deal with Batman, Superman, The Flash, Green Lantern: The Animated Series and The X-Men. I created a Blog Page to help explain the information User blog:Rod12/Comic Book Wiki Sites That are in Need of Help‎‎. I hope your able to visit some of these wiki sites and help out they are in need of editors. From Rod12 Hi Hi Cerowe1992 to answer your question about how do you distinguish is a character either good or bad long ago it was either to answer this question a lot of comic book characters were very clearly either good or bad. However comic book characters these days are very much in a gray area in terms of either them being good or bad. I mean don't get me wrong there are some that are clearly good and clearly bad in comics these days but that's a small percentage. But with your question focusing mainly on supporting characters or the main hero characters. The best answer I can give it's all on the individual fans perspective there is no clear cut yes or no is this comic book character good or bad. I hope that answers your question if not just let me know and I'll be happy to try and help some more. From Rod12 Lois Lane Smallville Hi Cerowe1992 in regards to your question yes I would say Lois Lane of Smallville is definitely on the side of good because her overall character history ended up point more towards good rather then neutral. I think when I created that page a very long time ago I put it as neutral because at the time the character was still pretty new on Smallville and it wasn't completely clear yet where her character was overall heading on the show. With the Andrea Rojas page I don't remember at all why I put her character as good at the time when I created the page but if I had to take a guess I would say it was probably because she was more of moral antagonist for Clark Kent during that time she appeared on the show not an overall villain he had to battle over to prevent some evil plan from happening. That character overall falls under the type of character you would see on the Suicide Squad so the character should be most likely titled either neutral or bad. I hope this helps answering your questions it's been a long time since I even thought about those pages I even forgot I was the original one who created them on the site there. Oh well good talking with you. From Rod12